


stucky one-shots

by aruallz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Student Bucky Barnes, Student Steve Rogers, Tumblr Prompt, monthly prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruallz/pseuds/aruallz
Summary: a collection of stucky one-shots from my tumblr! chapter titles are picked at random from song lyrics i like so it's all a Big Old Mess





	stucky one-shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt — we’re both donating blood in the blood donation van to get out of the same class

Bucky had never been a fan of needles.  
He didn’t know if it came from his long hours in the hospital when he was only a child, the countless injections and operations, or if it was just one of the ironies of fate, but he had always hated them. He hated the sight of them, the anxiety while waiting for the doctor to pierce the skin, the sharp sting of the shot and the sore feeling they left behind, he hated it all.

So it was only natural that, when the blood donation van pulled up on campus right outside the amphitheater Mr. Parrish occupied every Monday morning, he was the first hopping out of his seat to volunteer.

Sure, he hated needles, but he hated Econ 305 a lot more.

No one could really blame him for that.

“Date of birth?” a doctor asked him, pen and information sheet in hand. The guy looked like he was falling apart— bald spots on his head, bags under his eyes, a distinct smell of cigarette smoke clinging to his white coat. Bucky made a slight grimace before regaining most of his composure.

“March 10th, 1998.”

The man wrote it down impossibly slowly, and Bucky just barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew it was only 7:30 in the morning, but _come on_.

Right as he opened his mouth to ask Bucky another question, the van door opened.

Another doctor walked in, followed by a student Bucky didn’t recognize. He was tall— probably as tall as him, if not _taller—_ and kept his blond hair cut short, a plain white t-shirt revealing his ridiculously broad shoulders. He glanced briefly at Bucky. Not at his arm— well, _lack thereof_ — like so many did, but clearly at his face, before looking away.

Yeah, Bucky had _definitely_ not met him.

“Dr. Jacobs, here are the papers for this afternoon,” the new doctor announced, putting a blue file down on top of a pile of others on the tiny table. The van was quite crowded now, making it difficult for her to make her way back to Hot Guy when she was done. She stepped over two cardboard boxes, fixed her long skirt, and gave a sigh of frustration before turning back to the guy she brought in.

“Can I have your student ID, Mr. Rogers?” she asked. _Mr. Rogers_ reached into his wallet and handed her the little blue card with a nod. Bucky wondered why the hell this Dr. Jacobs had asked him every question out loud instead of being logical like his co-worker and asking for ID, all the while stashing the name Rogers in the People To Look For Later file of his mind.

The woman— _Dr. Carter_ , Bucky managed to read on her name tag— worked twice as fast as Jacobs, and had Rogers ready to get his blood drawn in no time, signalling for him to sit on the leather chair next to Bucky’s. There was a beat of silence as the doctors worked, before the guy spoke.

“Dedicated to the cause?”

Bucky turned around to face him. Tentatively, he gave him a smile and shrugged.

“More like, dedicated to not dying of boredom in economics. Might as well do something good while I’m at it.”

Rogers gave a knowing nod. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“You too?”

“Yeah, I can’t deal with Parrish this early in the morning.”

Bucky blinked, barely feeling the needle sinking inside his right arm. “You’re in 305 too?”

The guy’s smile became amused. “Well, yeah.”

“Are you new? I’ve never seen you around, I—”

Bucky cut his sentence short.

_I would remember if I had._

Rogers shook his head. “I’m usually in the back, you wouldn’t have seen me.”

He paused.

“And to be fair, I do miss quite a few of his classes.”

Bucky chuckled.

“I’m Bucky. I’d shake your hand, but,” he gestured to the stump of his arm and left the sentence hanging, lips still curled into a grin. Rogers’ laugh was genuine and big, even as he shook his head slightly. There was a glint in the guy’s eyes that he couldn’t quite place. He decided he liked it.

“I’m Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments literally make me so happy i giggle like a toddler so please dont be shy


End file.
